Legacy
by nehebka
Summary: Lex finds out something that could sentence his father to prison. However, Lionel will do anything to stop him...
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Legacy**

Author: Nehebka

Mail: nehebka2003yahoo.es

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Specially Shattered & Asylum  
  
Summary: Lex finds found out something that could sentence his father to prison. However, Lionel would do anything to stop him.

Reviews are welcomed! Forgive me for my mistakes and bad spellings, English it's not my mother tongue.

DISCLAIMER: All characters and property of its creators. I have not created anything. This fan fiction was written just for entertainment. No copyright or trademark infringement was intended.

Legacy by Nehebka

Part 1

"Dad" said Lex has he entered into his father's office. Lionel was in the middle of an important business meting. There were two other executives in the room with him, and they all looked at Lex.

"What the hell?" muttered Lionel under his breath.

Two seconds later appeared Darius, the personal bodyguard of Lex behind him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Luthor I couldn't stop him" said Darius looking at Lionel. He nodded at the bodyguard.

"We need to talk" said Lex again.

"Not now, Lex" said Lionel looking again at the papers he had on his desk. "I am extremely busy right now. Go back to the mansion; I'll be there in a few hours".  
  
Lex reached into Darius's belt and grabbed his gun. "No Dad, we need to talk NOW" shouted Lex as he aimed the gun at his father then he turned to the two other executives in the room and Darius "YOU, GET OUT FO HERE!".

All of them looked at Lionel Luthor who agreed to be left with his son. When the door of Lionel's office was closed, he raised his eyesbrows and talk calmly.

"What do you want?" said Mr. Luthor standing in front of his son. "I'm tired of these goddamn games! Tell me what it is you're here for, and if possible, I'll try to arrange it".

The hand of Lex trembled but he continued aiming the gun at his father without never taking his eyes off of his as he spoke to him.

"If you want to talk, let's talk but stop aiming the gun at me, ok?"

Lex kept his gaze level, meeting his father's impenetrable eyes and he put the gun down. "We'll have a nice father-son chat. We could started talking about how you and Morgan killed my grandparents-" said as he waved the gun around as he talked.

"-What are you talking about?! They were my parents. I'd never hurt them. And I know that you don't want to hurt me either" said Lionel firmly.

Lex stared at Lionel, trying to get control of his emotions. He suddenly glanced over his shoulder.

"Shh! You'll wake the baby" whispered Lex.

After a few seconds of being disconcerted by such a sudden change of Lex's behavior, Lionel realized what Lex was talking about. "It-It's Julian. Are you seeing Julian again?" whispered with concern not wanting to upset his son more. "Julian is not here" said calmly. "He's dead. You can not blame yourself for the Julian's death".

Lex stopped aiming the gun at Lionel and used the hand he was holding the gun in to rub the side of his head, in obvious discomfort. He walked away, rubbing his head.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Lex over his shoulder at Lionel.

"You didn't mean to hurt him. I know that. It was just an accident-"

"I said SHUT UP!" screamed. "You killed my grandparents! Maybe you-you killed my mother too, didn't you?"

"Lex, your mother had cancer"

"That's what you had the doctors tell her, but I bet you poisoned her-"

"You're wrong. I loved your mother very much, I would have never done anything that could harm her-"

Lex blinked hard against tears and shook his head. "Liar! I'm tired of your goddam lies!" yelled "But it really doesn't matter now, at least she got away from you. She might be dead, but at least she's free from you!" Lex continued in the same harsh, broken voice. "She's with the son that you loved and you're left with the one that you couldn't care less about."

"That's not true Lex. I love you. Come on, give me the gun Lex. Let me help you. I can not bear to lose another son" said Lionel pleadingly as he raised both hands as a symbol that he meant no harm and stepped closer to his son.

"Sure" whispered Lex with scepticism and anger flared in his eyes. With the gun he was holding he hit Lionel on the side of the head, knocking him out. Lionel groaned and fell to the floor, unconscious.

As soon as Lionel awake he found himself alone in his office. Lex had vanished without trace. He stood up with difficulty and went towards his desk. He felt dizzy. He touched his head and saw he had blood, Lex had hit him hard.

"Dominic" said into the intercom on his desk. "Assemble your men and find my son. Bring him to me".

-next day-

"Mr. Luthor! What brings you here at this time of morning?" asked Jonathan Kent as he saw Lionel Luthor getting out of his car.  
  
"I am looking for my son" Lionel told him.

Clark stepped away from the truck when he heard the voice of Lionel Luthor."Clark I need to talk with you. Have you seen Lex recently?"

Clark shook his head "Not for a few days. Why? Is anything wrong?"

"Lex is very ill Clark. He needs help" said Lionel seriously.

"What do you mean ill?" asked Clark surprised but showing concern for his friend too.

"There's a psychotic break. It happened while he was on that island. I thought he'd beaten it, but, um... he's had a relapse. He is suffering from paranoid delusions. He's hearing voices. He sees things that aren't there... It's really important I find him. Right now, my son is not in his right mind. He needs help. Pl-Please let me now if you find him" said Lionel.

Lionel realized that Clark was staring at the bandage he was wearing on a side of his head. "Be careful Clark, he can be very agressive" said and then he got in the car and left Kent's farmer.  
  
Jonathan's hand thightened Clark arm. "Do you know where Lex is?" asked seriously.

"I really don't know dad" confessed Clark and he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Martha worriedly.

"If it's true what Lionel said about Lex, he's in trouble and should be found. I'm not going to stay here doing nothing at all. He's my friend"

"Please be careful" said Martha.

Lex dropped into the driver's seat of his Porche. The keys hung from the car's ignition key. When the car started moving he thought for a moment where to go. 'The only who can help me is Clark' thought as he drove towards Kent's farmer. He fought to remain conscious, he felt dizz y. He parked the car in front of the main entrance of Kent's farmer. When Jonathan hear the car, he headed towards the door and opened it. Lex was standing on the porch suffling across to the door.

"Lex are you alright?" asked Jonathan very concern.

"I- I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Kent. I didn't no where to go" he took a deep breath hesitating for a moment "You have to help me Mr. Kent. My father wants to kill me. I found out something that could sentence him to prison. My father and Morgan Edge killed my grandfathers- He's drugging me to make the world think I-I'm crazy"croaked Lex as he fell unconscious to the ground.

Jonathan and Martha were sitting in the couch talking when the door opened and Clark entered inside the house.

"I couldn't find him!" said desperetly Clark. Jonathan and Martha looked up each other.

"He's here Clark. He came here an hour ago very upset. He kept repeating that his father is drugging him, that he and Morgan Egde killed his grandfathers-"

"Where is he now?"

"He's sleeping"

"What are we going to do?" said as he let himself dropped on the couch.

"We have called Lionel" confessed Jonathan. "Lex needs help".

"What?!" shouted Clark as he stood up immediately. He looked upset. Martha stood up too and stepped forward.

"I know how hard it is for you to see Lex in this condition, but he needs psychiatric care" said sympathetically Martha.

"How can you be so sure that Lionel is saying the truth and he is not drugging Lex. After all Lionel has showed us that he is as good as his word"

"Well, we don't know if Lionel is saying the truth or not but we really know is that Lex needs help Clark. This isn't his first brush with mental illness. I think the best thing we can do is trust that Lionel would do the best for his son"

Clark was about to opened his mouth to try another argument, but he didn't do it because he realized that his father's expression had changed to one of extreme concern. Clark turned around and saw Lex standing behind them with a look of disappointment on his face.

"You think you know people, and you suddenly realize it's all just a facade" said Lex sadly after having heard all the conversation. He felt how the angry was rising inside of him. He couldn't take it anymore, each minute that passed Lex felt more frustrated and angry with the people he thought he could trust. He put his hand through the window he had beside him. "I heard you all talking. Plotting to pack me off to the loony bin!" shouted Lex.

"Lex, you know we only want what's best for you" said soothingly Martha.

"From the day you pulled me out of that river, you've been the one person I thought I could trust completely. Now I realize I was wrong" whispered sadly as he looked at his bloody hand.

Clark looked on guiltily as Martha and Jonathan shook their heads.

Lex turned around and started to leave. Clark went after him, grabbing his arm.

"Lex! Where are you going?" asked him with concern.

"I can not stay here and let my father to put me away Clark" said tearfully. "Maybe I am crazy. I-I honestly don't know anymore. But what if I'm right about all this? Are you going to just let them put me away?" Clark looked at Lex, conflicted. "Pl-Please let me go Clark"

As Clark was thinking what to do, the sound of a car coming to Kent's farmer was getting louder and louder. Lionel was coming to take Lex with him. Without saying anything and by surprise Lex pushed Clark away and ran away. When Clark was about to follow him, Lionel opened the door.

"Where's my son?"

"He has just escaped Mr. Luthor" said Clark coldly.

Chloe sat outside her car, looking around nervously when he saw Clark pull up next to the car in his truck. She walked over to his window.

"Thanks for meeting me all the way out here" said Clark honestly.

Clark held out a a bloody shard of glass to Chloe. "Look, I need you to find out if there is any drug in Lex's blood".

"OK, I'll get it to my source at the pharmacology lab" said Chloe as she took the bottle. "I'll call you as soon as I'll have the results". Chloe got inside the car and left.

Lex stood in silence, cutting a solitary figure in the storm lit sky. He didn't know where to go. His body trembled and his long black jacket flapping wildly around him.

'It would be so easy' thought Lex as he looked down the cliff that it was two steps behind him. He stopped caring, because he no longer had anyone or anything to care for. 'Is this what you wanted father? Then you'll have LuthorCorp just for you as you always have wanted, no?' thought Lex.

A voice calling his name cut into his thoughts suddenly. He turned slowly in the direction of the voice.

"Lex!" cried Lionel again, the fear growing steadily in his eyes. "What are you doing here?".

Lex didn't answer, just turned his head away and looked again at the cliff.

"Lex, I'm talking to you. Look at me while I'm talking to you"

"Since when do you give a fuck about me?"  
  
"Lex you're my son. I-I"  
  
"No. Don't you dare, Don't- " yelled Lex as he walked slowly towards his father.

"Lex, you need help, don't you see?" said Lionel has his son was stepping closer him, fingering the syringe in his pocket.

"YOU killed my grandparents! YOU have been drugging me to make me look crazy so I won't tell anyone what YOU did to me."  
  
"If you could only hear what you are saying; with a clear mind. You must trust me Lex, you must know I have your best interest at heart, don't you?

Lex smiled ironically and digged his fingernails into the back of his neck."The only interest you have is staying out of prison" whispered furiously.

Lionel took the sedative from his pocket and gave Lex a shot. He caught the boy before he fell to the ground and carried him home where he would laid him down in bed.

****

The phone of Kent's home rang and Clark answered it anxiously hoping to hear Chloe and if there has been found anything in Lex's blood.

"Clark?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah it's me Chloe. Do you have the results? What did you find on Lex?"

"Well someone is drugging him. However that doesn't prove anything Clark. He could have be in medical treatment sinde the airplane accident. We don't know for sure that he is being drugged against his will-"

"I know" sighed Clark as he shook his head "But I got to do something" said determined and hang the phone interrupting Chloe who was about to argue.

"Please be careful Clark" whispered Chloe to herself looking at the phone as she hang too.

Clark super speeded to Lex's mansion. He threw the door open and stride inside.

"What did you do to him?" Clark shouted angry. Lionel got up from his chair, tossed the document he was reading aside.

"Listen to me, young man. Lex is very sick. He needs help"  
  
"What did you do to him?!" yelled again stepping closer to Lionel.  
  
"He needs to be monitored so that they can be sure he's taking his medication."

"Liar!" hissed the young Kent.

"I know you're upset Clark but you won't solve anything shouting like this. Lex is now being treated, in few days he'll be recovered. You have to be patient, so should I and pray everything we'll be alright. Now if you would be so kind to leave" said Lionel.

"Lex is my friend, I swear if anything happen to Lex, you'll be the first to regret it" threated Clark and then left the house.   
  
Lionel waited until he saw Clark had left definitely the house and went to Lex's room where there was doctor Foster, Lex's physiatrist.

"How's Lex?" asked Lionel to Doctor Foster.

"Now that he has been found I'll be able to control his meds much more tightly. By the time he finishes his treatment, he won't have any short-term memory left" said Dr Foster. Lionel sighed

"Wasn't that exactly what you wanted?" asked surprised after hearing Lionel sighing.

"Never believe for a second, Doctor, that this is what I wanted. I love my son more than life itself" answered slightly angry "But he had left me no other choice" muttered to himself with tears in his eyes as he watched his son tossed and turned, twisting, knotting the blankets, and pulling the sheet off of the bed.

****

-two days later-

When the Lex woke up he was groggy, and his memory was covered in a fog. He had no short-term memory left.

"Dad, what happened?" asked Lex when he found his father sitting beside him. Lionel stood up and brought his son a glass of water and some pills.  
  
"You stopped taking your medication, Lex. You suffered another psychotic break. But we could detect it on time, and now you are going to be ok, as long as you take your medication".

Suddenly Lionel hugged Lex and whispered in his ear "I had been very worried about you. I thought for a moment I would lose you. I love you Lex".

Lex didn't know what to say. This sudden reaction had catch him by surprise. It was the first time his father has showed him he did care about him. "I-I love you too dad" muttered.

****

Part II soon...


	2. chapter 2

Legacy by Nehebka

Part II

-a week later-

Clark walked into Lex office in Metropolis. He had received a call from Lionel Luthor telling him his son has recovered and could visit him whenever he wanted. As Clark entered in the room, Lex who was sitting in front of his desk checking some documents stood up and stepped closer to his friend.

"Clark!" said Clark happily.

"Lex, how are you feeling?" asked Clark as he hugged his friend not believing he was really there.

"Great, actually" said Lex calmly "Never better". Clark looked at Lex silently for a long moment.

"Did your dad tell you why he had you committed?" asked Clark.

"He said I had a psychotic break. They think my island trauma precipitated it. I'm-- I'm just grateful my father recognized it in time".

"Well, what are you going to do now?" asked Clark to change the topic. He made him feel sick how Lionel had manipulated his son, Lex was even grateful to his father!

"Now I should prove my worth, I need to put the insinuations that I'm crazy behind me. And the way to do is here in LuthorCorp. My father's offered me my position back".

"Lex, do you think that job offer's for real?" said Clark not hiding his mistrust by Lionel's offer.

"Why, Clark? You know something I don't?"

Clark shook his head. "Just be careful Lex"

Lex took a deep breath and nodded slightly. Suddenly Lex's head jerked and he touched his temple.

"Lex? What's wrong?" asked Clark as he stepped beside him and when Lex fell unconscious, Clark caught him before he hit the floor, and lied him on the coach. Two minutes later Lex woke up.

"Hey, back with us Lex?" said Clark, his concern about his friend was evident in his voice. Lex sat a moment in silence.

"Clark, wh-what's just happened?" asked confused.

"I don't know. We were talking when you all of sudden froze and then dropped. Lex? Are you all right?" said Clark as he squeezed his arm to get his attention.

"My father wants to kill me. I found out something that could sentence him to prison" mumbled Lex.

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" asked Clark alarmed.

"I-I don't know. I had a flashback or something. I was in your porch in the middle of the night, your father was there and I said these words-"Lex grimaces in pain, rubbing his neck.

"We need to get you to the hospital" said Clark.

"No, no hospitals. I just need time to think...." he didn't finish the sentence because the door of his office was opened abruptly.

Lionel entered in his son's office at LuthorCorp and saw Lex seated at the couch. He was still grimacing in pain, head.

"Lex? You don't look well. Are you all right?"said Lionel with concern as he sat next to him.

Lex stood up, turned away and walked toward the wall, gasping quietly. **"**I-I'm fine. Just... tired I guess" lied Lex.

"You should go home and get some rest. I'll call my helicopter to..."

"I appreciate the gesture, Dad, but I still can take care of myself"

"Don't take that cavalier attitude with me son" said Lionel.

"Really, you shouldn'tworry about me, Dad. I'm sure you have more important things to care about. Anyway, Clark will help me to arrive home safe and sound, won't you, Clark?".

"Indeed Mr Luthor, I'll take Lex to home" said Clark.

Lionel studied Lex for a moment and then nodded. Clark and Lex left the room. As they walked away, the expression on Lionel's face became tense.

The ride back Luthor's mansion was quick and silent.

"Thanks Clark. I'll call you later. I'm truly tired" mumbled Lex.

"Are you sure everything's ok?" asked Clark worried.

Lex nodded and smiled and then turned around and went to his bedroom where he promptly collapsed.

While young Luthor was sleeping he had another flashback: he was reaching under one of the shelves when he pressed a switch, causing the shelf to flip up and revealing a hidden safe. Lex entered the combination, opening the safe. Lex placed the videocamera and some papers inside the safe.

Lex sat on his bed, he was trembling and in a cold sweat. There were something in these flashbacks that scared him. 'Were they really true?' there was just one way to know it. Lex got up and went to his office, and walked over to the bookshelf. He pressed the switch and the shelf flipped up. He sticked the key that he found inside of the books beside Lex gave him into the lock, and then pressed the combination he had seen in his dreams. The safe was opened and he found a videocamera and some papers inside.

****

-two hours later, the same night-

Lex poured a glass of orange juice in his study. He took a drink of it and Lionel came in.

"I'm sorry, son, I'm afraid I don't have much time. I have to be back in Metropolis within the hour, I have lot to do. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh don't worry, I won't waste too much of your precious time. I'll get to the point: I have evidence linking you and Morgan Edge to a crime that can get them both the death penalty. That evidence will be delivered to the US Attorney".

Lex started to walk away, but Lionel reached out and grabbed his arm, roughly swinging him back around so that he and Lex are face to face.

"Lex listen to me. Someone is trying to drive a wedge between us. You are my son Lex, the same blood runs in our veins, our bond is stronger than these stupid lies. Who is this source of yours?"

"The only thing we share is mutual enmity. This entire father-son bound is just a smokescreen to control me and stab me in case you couldn't control me" Lex breath heavily and there was a long moment of silent "Who cares who is the source?! The important thing is that I have real evidence and I won't hesitate to publicize it, so you'll get the punishment you deserve father".

Lex pull his arm away from his father, looked at him for a moment, and left the room as Lionel stared after him.

When Lex got into his car, it was raining. He looked at the sky, a storm was coming, but he did not have to lose. The rain made difficult to drive, he couldn't almost see two meters ahead. The road was almost dark. Suddenly a black car appeared in the middle of the road. Lex swerved to the right to avoid the car and went crash into a tree. After few minutes, Lex regain consciousness and got out of the car. He suffled slightly off balance, moving away from the car. Unable to do one more step, Lex sat up. His face bloodied from a cut above his eye. He looked around disoriented. He took the phone he had inside a pocket of his coat and dial Clark's number.

"Hello" said Clark when he took the phone.

"Clark...Help...me!" said Lex, each word between labored breaths. "I...had..a car..accident.... I-I'm-" his voice started to fade and coughed. 'I probably had some cracked ribs', thought as his left hand grasped his left side. Sweat broke out on his face, he felt how the strength was leaving his body. He didn't have the strength to hold the cellular which dragged along the grass next to the car.

"Lex! Lex answer me!" yelled desperatly.

Clark super speeded along the road looking for his friend. From time to time he stopped to think which way take. One of the times he stopped he looked into the distance Lex's black porche crashed into a tree. He super speeded over to it and saw his friend lying on the ground unconscious.

"Come on Lex. Don't you give up on me now! Hang on!" cried Clark, he carried him and super speeded to a hospital.

Few seconds later, Clark opened the emergency door of the Smallville medical center, carrying an unconscious Lex.

"I need help! I need a doctor here!" yelled Clark as he put Lex on an empty gurney.

****

Clark and their parents stood outside a room, looking through the window at Lex, who lied on a bed inside. He was still unconscious and hooked to various machines, including a respirator. Lionel approached and stood next to Clark, also looking in on Lex.

"I think the cruelest fate that a parent can suffer is to lose his son" mumbled Lionel.

Before Clark could argue the doctor that had been checking Lex, exit the room where the young Luthor lied and approached to them with a serious face.  
  
"How is he?" asked a worried Martha.  
  
"Are you relatives of Lex Luthor?" asked the doctor looking at them.  
  
"Yes" said Lionel. "He's my son".

"Well, he has a couple of cracked ribs and has a coagulated mass in his brain probably due to a hard knock that affect his memory. I'm afraid he'll probably won't have any short-term memory".

Lionel sighed sadly while he shook his head. Clark looked at him unbelief. "Do you have any idea how difficult this is for me?" replied Lionel when he saw Clark's look.

"You don't give a damn about Lex" hissed Clark angrily.

"Young man, Lex is my son and I love him"  
  
"Yeah right. Even if you do, he doesn't think you do" Clark glared angrily up at Lionel Luthor. "Always criticizing him and stabbing him in the back everytime your interests were threatened". Before anyone could react, Clark had Lionel up against the window, his arm pinned across his throat.

Jonathan put a hand on Clark's shoulder. "Leave him son" as so Clark did. He walked toward Lionel until he was standing face to face with him. "We should leave Mr. Luthor alone to think about it".

They stared at each other for a moment, before Jonathan turned he glanced at Clark. "Let's go to the restaurant, you should it something" and then the Kent's family left Lionel alone.

Lionel put a hand up on the mirror, a few tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at Lex lying in the hospital bed.

-in the restaurant-

"Once again Lionel manage to get away with murder" said Clark furiously. Jonathan put his hand on Clark's shoulder to comfort him, but Clark shook him off and crossed the room. "Someone's gonna make Lionel pay for his crime".

Jonathan crossed the room and put his hands on Clark's shoulders, turning him to face Jonathan. Clark reluctantly brought his eyes up to meet Jonathan's.

"Someday, somebody is gonna make Lionel pay for his crime, but that day is not today, Clark. Now, I know this is very difficult for you, but you have to realize that there are people out there who are more powerful than you are" said Jonathan. Clark took a deep breath and looked away painfully.

Meanwhile Lionel was leaning over his desk in his office at LuthorCorp looking at a computer screen. On the screen is a surveillance video and he is rewinding it over and over, watching the same few seconds of video again and again.

"I blow up the building. Lionel gets rid of his bastard father and his gin soaked mother. The slumlord splits the insurance payment with us. Lionel uses his cut for his first start-up, and the rest is history" confessed Morgan Edge on the camera.

"What have you done son?" mumbled to himself with tears in his eyes. "you almost get killed, I-I'm so sorry but you left me no other choice" muttered.

**end end end end end end end end end end end end end end end end**

Please review it!!! ï


End file.
